


Snow

by Fandomlovergirl18



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: ...when he is not trying to spank you, Baldi is a good teacher, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Playtime and Reader are friends, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow, The principal just wants everyone to follow his rules, but oh well, everyone is just excited for snow, some characters are just mentioned..., taking a short break from my main fanfiction to write this, the bully being a bully, the reader is the protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlovergirl18/pseuds/Fandomlovergirl18
Summary: "Y/N!""What?"You looked up from the math question you were trying to solve."It's snowing!""It's what?" You say not believing your ears."Come look!"You look out the window...sure enough, it was.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know the classroom in Balid's Basics has no windows but I added them in for the purpose of this one-shot.
> 
> Y/N = your name.

" _Y/N!_ "

 

" _What?_ "

 

You looked up from the math question you were trying to solve.

 

Your friend, Playtime was looking out the classroom window.

 

She was supposed to be working on her math problems but it seemed like she had other plans.

 

"It's snowing!"

 

"It's what?" You say not believing your ears.

 

"Come look!"

 

You look out the window...

 

Sure enough, it was.

 

You watch in amazement as snowflakes gently twirl across the air.

 

"Out of the way."

 

Without warning, you both get shoved from the window.

 

"Hey!"

 

" _What's going on here?_ "

 

The three of you turned to face the now frowning math teacher.

 

"Bully pushed us."

 

"So what?." Bully says rolling his eyes."Besides, I only wanted to see what you idiots were gapping at." He huffs.

 

"Alright enough Bully." Baldi warns.

 

"Mr. Baldi can we play outside?" Playtime asks.

 

"Hmmm...only after everyone passes their math problems."

 

You tried not to show your disappointment.

 

It was not that you didn't enjoy mat hah it was just that well....

 

Most of the time Arts and Crafts did most of your math questions.

 

~~(It was a good thing Baldi never found out.)~~

 

Too bad he was absent today.

 

And you really wanted to play in the snow now... ~~_not later_~~.

 

But then again...

 

it was better than nothing.

 

"Okay!"

 

"Great! now, who can tell me what 45/ 2 equals?"

 

...

 

Surprisingly the questions were fairly easy. Perhaps paying attention in class actually paid off.

 

...not that you didn't normally focus in math class.

 

Once you put your coat on you were ready to go.

 

"Let's go!"

 

"I'll race you!"

 

"No fair! you got a head start!"

 

 

You run catching up with your friend that you paid no attention to where you were going.

 

It was the principal.

 

~~_uh-oh..._ ~~

 

" _No running in the Halls._ "

 

Playtime halts to a stop as you both realize your mistakes.

 

"Detention for both of you."

 

He grabs your hands leading you to his office.

 

"We are sorry principal."

 

"Playtime and I just wanted to play outside in the snow."

 

"Please don't give us detention."

 

The principal sighs and lets go of your hands.

 

" _Alright_ , but make sure you don't do it again." He says sternly.

 

"Thanks, principal!"

 

 "We promise!"

 

And with that, you both run off.

 

The principal shakes his head.

 

~~_When will you learn...?_ ~~

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> So did I make the character too OOC or no?  
> Let me know if you want more one-shots like this.


End file.
